Ferghus
His bronze complexion shines with the glow of vitality. His distinctive facial outline ends with a strong jaw line covered with dark beard. The first impression clearly shows he is a seasoned blacksmith with years of experience. The wide-shouldered man keeps humming with a deep voice while his muscular torso swings gently to the rhythm of the tune. Basic Overview The family system is a system where you adopt a player to be the son or daughter of you and your spouse. The family tree chart is a window where you can view your entire family and even check their online status. You will also receive a title stating your relation to other family members. Creating a Family *Family creation and adoption services are managed by Sinead in Rath Royal Castle, and the Family Helpers in Emain Macha's Cathedral, Filia's Chapel, and Vales' City Hall. *To create a family, the Husband or Wife of a household must purchase a Family Emblem. *Upon using the Family Emblem you will be asked to choose a Family Name and receive approval from your Spouse. **The family name can be up to 20 characters long. **Spouse must be nearby in order to request approval. *You may register up to 8 people in the family in total: **1 Father **1 Mother **6 Children *After starting a family, all the child slots are locked. *Children slots may be unlocked by purchasing an Adoption Certificate from Sinead or the Family Helpers. **Adoption Certificates may only be used by the head of a household. **Only one slot is unlocked per Adoption Certificate. **In order to unlock all six slots, six certificates must be purchased. *Family Members can join the family by having their characters added to unlocked slots on the Family Tree. **Family Members may leave the family through talking to any of the Family Helpers. *To disband a family, either Spouse must first Divorce one another before they may leave the family, after they must talk to the Family Helper to disband the family. **After the divorce, all members of the family will be removed. **Members removed from the family due to parental divorce do not have to wait 7 days to join a new family. **To create another family, one must wait 7 days before making a new one. *Members of the same family are allowed to marry each other. Family Tree *After joining a family you will be able to view the Family Tree. *The Family Tree can be accessed from the Additional Info Tab in the Character Info. *The Family Tree will show the online status and current channel of all family members. **Online members will appear as yellow. **Offline members will appear as brown. *Either Spouse of a Family has the ability to summon both the spouse and one family member together once per real life day to his or her current location by means of the Family Tree. **To summon, click on any online family member and choose Summon Member. **The family member being summoned must first accept the summon request before being warped to Parent of the household's location. **Both characters must be on the same channel. *When Family members are in party, members of the party, regardless if they are part of the family, will receive +2 Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, and Will (does not stack with more members). *The more Family Members in the party, the greater the experience bonus: **2 Family Members: 10% EXP Bonus **3 Family Members: 15% EXP Bonus **4 Family Members: 20% EXP Bonus **5 Family Members: 25% EXP Bonus **6 Family Members: 30% EXP Bonus **7 Family Members: 35% EXP Bonus **8 Family Members: 40% EXP Bonus Family Custom *As head of the household, one may decide to add a Family Custom. A Family Custom is a rule that all the family members have to follow. *The family custom appears at the top right corner of the Family Tree. *There are ten different customs to choose from: If you break the family custom, a message will appear on your screen and thunder will strike down and blacken your body. *The thunder will do no damage. *The blackening effect is temporary. *If you break the family custom more than 100 times, you will be labeled as the one who broke the custom "more than 100 times." *By clicking the family custom in the Family Tree you can see how many times each family member has broken the family custom. *You must wait until12:00am PSTto change the family custom. Family Title *Upon joining a family, you will be given the "the Family Oriented" Title. When equipped, the name of your family appears above your name, similar to a guild name. *The Family Oriented Title can appear 5 different ways, and changes every time you log in or change channels: **(Spouse's Name) Husband/Wife **(Child's Name) Father/Mother **(Parent's Name) Son/Daughter **(Sibling's Name) Big Brother/Big Sister **(Sibling's Name) Little Brother/Little Sister ***Who is older or younger is based on the order in which players were adopted. *The Family Oriented Title does not provide any stat boosts. *If you belong to a Guild, the name of your Guild is replaced with the name of your family while the title is equipped.